


I Want You

by Shut__Your__Quiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shut__Your__Quiznak/pseuds/Shut__Your__Quiznak
Summary: Vampire au. Lance is an average High School kid who doesn't get noticed for much, but his life changes when someone new steps into his life. Keith is a lone wolf at school and doesn't know the first thing about being a vampire. Together they help each other survive what could possibly be the worst years of their lives and possibly find new love.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467162) by Shut Your Quiznak. 



**//This is my own fic and you can also find it on Quotev under the same name if you would like.//**

Lance swings is backpack over his shoulder as the final bell rings and makes his way to the door. Thank god class was over, he wasn't sure how much longer he could listen to his teacher rant about Shakespeare and how great of a writer he was. He didn't care about Shakespeare and neither did any of the other kids. Everyone was tired and wanted to go home, everyone except for Allura. Allura was pretty much the teachers pet, but she was the prettiest girl at school. She was one of those girls who never had a bad hair day or missed an opportunity to show her worth. Allura was walking ahead of Lance, heading to her locker. Her hair bounced in it's loose curls as she walked, hips swaying. God, even how she walks is perfect. Lance's heart pounds in his chest and he clutches his English book to his chest.

"You're drooling." Lance jumps and turns to see his friend Pidge grinning at him from under their round glasses.

"When did you-"

"I was behind you the whole time." They say, unimpressed. "She's way out of your league anyways."

Lance heads to his own locker next to Pidge's and gives them a heart broken look. "I'm offended. I though you were supposed to be my wing man."

Pidge rolls their eyes and slides their English book into it's place in their locker. "If you wanted support you should have asked Hunk." They pull out their backpack and shut their locker. "Have you forgotten that Allura's dating Lotor? Seriously, you can't possibly think she would choose you over L'Oreal."

"You don't know that." Lance pouts and shoves his book into his locker.

"Oh, yes. I do." Pidge begins to walk down the hallway.

Lance hurries after her. As they walk he spots Allura at her locker, she was talking wither friend Romelle. Romelle was that girl who never shut up. She always had something to say about everything, even if it wasn't the right thing to say at that particular moment in time. Allura giggles at something Romelle says. Lance's heart pounds in his chest, she was so cute when she laughed. Suddenly Lotor comes out of nowhere. Lance scowls at him. He hated Lotor about as much as he hated school. Lotor does that move where guys put their arm out and leans against the locker so Allura can't see around him. He grins at her and tucks some hair behind her ear. Lance tries to look away but he can't convince himself to. Lotor leans down and plants a kiss on Allura's lips. Lance mentally throws up.

"Those two are too pretty for their own good." Pidge grumbles. "That proves that you can get anywhere in this society if you are good looking."

"Why are you so bitter all of a sudden?"

Pidge shrugs. "I just wish that standards today didn't rely so heavily on how someone looks. Who cares if you are pretty or ugly, don't people always say that it's what's on the inside that counts?"

Lance glances back at Lotor and Allura. They were walking arm in arm past Lance and Pidge laughing. "Yeah." He sighs. He knew that Lotor was good looking but he didn't think Allura was only dating him for that reason.

As they pass Lotor and Allura Lotor purposely bumps shoulders with Lance. Lotor turns and glares at Lance. "Watch where you're going." He hisses.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Allura says. "The hallway is pretty crowded."

Pidge grabs Lance's arm and practically drags him down the hallway the opposite direction. "It's not worth it." They let go of his arm as they reach the stairs. "He clearly did it on purpose, to provoke you."

"What does Allura see in him anyway?" He grumbles. "He's such a jerk and Allura deserves better than him."

"Maybe you should let it go. He obviously knows you like her and is picking on you because of it." Pidge says. "There are plenty of fish in the sea. I'm sure anyone would like to date you."

Lance makes a face. "Everyone is either taken or uninterested."

Pidge pushes up their glasses as they reach the bottom step. "Well, maybe that's because you only flirt with the girls that are taken or hate you."

"Who would be interested in me anyway?" Lance throws his hands up, accidentally hitting someone trying to get around them. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

The kid turns but Lance already recognizes who it is. Keith glares at him.

"I'm sorry Keith."

Keith looks from Pidge to Lance. "Do I know you?"

"No, sorry." Pidge says before Lance can open his mouth.

Keith pulls a hood over his messy hair and heads toward the double doors.

Lance sighs. "Lance, stop making enemies of the worst people." Pidge continues to head to the doors. "You're just making things worse for yourself."

"Thanks for that great advice Pidge." Lance says sarcastically and pushes a door open. He squints as the sun blinds him. When his eyes adjust he spots Hunk leaning against a railing at the bottom of the steps.

Hunk turns and waves them over. "What took you forever?"

Lance bites his bottom lip. "Lance was making enemies." Pidge replies.

"Oh." Hunk looks to Lance. "Lotor again?"

"I didn't do anything to him, he ran into me." Lance says.

"But he did fling his arms in the air and hit Keith as he was walking by." Pidge smirks and nudges Lance with their elbow.

"You what?" Hunk shoves his hands into his pockets and looks over to where Keith was getting on his motorcycle.

"It was a complete accident. It's not like I meant to hit him, I didn't even know he was there." Lance adds, following Hunk gaze.

"Was he mad?" Hunk asks.

Pidge shrugs and pushes their glasses up. "He didn't even recognize Lance." Lance's face goes a little red. "Lance said he was sorry and Keith turned and asked who he was. It was pretty embarrassing."

"Can we talk about something else?" Lance crosses his arms over his chest. "How about we head down to the Altea diner and grab something to eat?"

"It's like you read my mind." Hunk says and picks up his bag. "I'm starving."

"Fine, but I'm still not going to let you live this down." Pidge begins to walk in the direction of the diner.

The diner was a local gathering area for most high school kids, just like in all of those old movies. In fact it looked like it came right out of the 50's. All of the tables and chairs were a silver and a light blue, black and white checkered floor and it still had a working jukebox. The entire diner was pretty much from the 50's from the uniforms to food, all except the equipment. They usually came here to hang out after school, but it was mainly an excuse to order milkshakes. It was a nice way cool down after a long day of taking tests and writing pointless notes.

Lance an Hunk follow them. "So, I take it that you didn't get to talk to Allura." Hunk says quietly. Lance shakes his head and kicks a stick that was lying on the sidewalk. "That's too bad. Maybe you can ask her to hang out sometime out of school. You know, when Lotor isn't around."

"Yeah, I guess I could. But the things is is that I can't ever find a perfect time to ask her. Lotor is in almost every class I'm in with her and the ones he isn't in we are never paired up with each other for projects."

Hunk gives him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you'll find a time."

Lance forces himself to smile back, even if it didn't completely reach his eyes. He just wished he could talk to someone who understood what he was dealing with. He couldn't talk to Pidge because they've never been interested in anyone and Hunk always had Shay so he wouldn't know what it felt like to be in Lance's shoes. "Thanks Hunk."

"I thought you wanted a subject change." Pidge says but doesn't turn to face them. "You're still talking about Allura and Lotor back there."

"Sorry, that's my bad." Hunk replies.

They reach the diner and push open the old fashioned glass door at the front. There weren't many people in there, but the normal amount for after school. Pidge walks over to an empty booth and plops down in it. They pile their backpacks by the window and then slide into the booth. Coran, the manager and owner of the diner, walks over to them with a big smile.

"Hiya kids." He pulls out a note pad and a pencil. "Can I start you with something?"

Lance picks up a laminated menu and looks at it. He already knew what he wanted, but he didn't want to be the first one to answer. He turns it over a few times before placing it back in the table since no one else was ordering. "I'll take a chocolate milkshake."

Coran nods and scribbles on his notepad. "And for you two?"

"I'll have the same." Pidge replies.

"I'll take the vanilla milkshake."

"Is that everything?" He writes the rest down.

"Oh, and a basket of fries." Pidge adds.

Coran nods. "Your order will be right out." He then turns and clips their order to the kitchen window.

Lance scans the diner for a certain white haired girl, but has no luck. She was usually there because Coran was he uncle and she often helped out around the place. He sighs. Usually coming here made him feel better but right now he couldn't feel any worse.

"Lance, get over her." Pidge says. "If she can't see you for who you are and like that then she doesn't deserve you."

Hunk nods. "Yeah, we don't want a repeat of freshman homecoming."

Lance cringes at the thought. That was the worst year of his life. He had asked Allura out to homecoming in this big dramatic and flashy gesture and she turned him down, in front of the whole school. She said that she was going with her friends. Lance was the laughing stock of the school for the week, until everyone forgot about it. "I promise that I will never do something like that ever again."

Pidge giggles. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Ding. The small bell dangling above the door rings as the front door is opened. Allura steps in with Lotor behind her. She waves to Coran before taking a seat in a corner booth. Lotor slides in next to her and wraps and arm around her shoulders. Lance rolls his eyes and focuses on the pictures hanging up near their table. One was of a young girl leaning against a counter sipping a milkshake out of a straw. The next was an old car at a drive-thru, the car was packed with teenagers who looked like they were having fun. Lance wished he was in that picture, he would be having a lot more fun than he was right now. Lance turns to the window as he hears the hum of an engine pull into the parking lot. A red motorcycle screeches to a halt in an empty parking space and the rider slides their helmet off. Oh, great. Keith pulls off his helmet giving him serious helmet hair. Lance half expected him to do that dramatic thing when people take helmets off their hair looks really majestic and beautiful, but he doesn't. Keith sets his helmet on the seat and pushes open the door. He walks right up tot he counter like he owns the place. Lance rolls his eyes.

"My brother Shiro called an order in." He leans against the counter and waits for the girl to bring his order out. Keith fixes a strap on his worn leather gloves before looking around the diner. Lance doesn't mean to stare but he knew that Keith hadn't been here very often, or really anywhere. Keith turns and presses his back to the edge of the counter and locks eyes with Lance. Quickly Lance adverts his eyes but he wasn't quick enough. Keith smirks and strides over to their table. Lance turns away and puts his hand up to block Keith from his view.

"Hey, you're that kid that hit me earlier."

Lance bites his lip. "No, I think you have the wrong person."

Pidge snickers from across the table. "Really? I don't know of many people that look exactly a like." Keith says sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised." Lance mumbles.

"Ok then." Keith slides into the booth next to Lance. "Since you aren't him you won't mind if I sit here then."

Lance nearly jumps up from his seat as he does so. "Why do you want to sit here of all places?"

Keith shrugs and leans back. "Do you have a problem with me sitting here?"

Yes. "No." Lance lies. He didn't know what Keith was doing but he didn't like it. If Lotor saw Keith hanging out with them then he might do something to them. Lotor and Keith didn't get along very well either but they usually kept their distance. Lance can almost feel Lotor's eyes on them from across the diner but doesn't look.

"How's your brother?" Hunk asks, breaking the silence.

"He's fine." Keith responds. "He's working at the Garrison."

"Oh, yeah. He works with my dad and brother." Pidge says. Keith nods back and looks away.

Coran comes back with their order. "Alright, here you go." He sets it on the table and then notices Keith. "Oh, you have a new friend."

"That's Keith he's-"

"I'm just leaving." He slides out of the booth. "I just needed to pick something up for my brother."

Coran nods. "This must be your order then." He walks over tot he counter and reaches behind it. Coran pulls out a large brown paper bag and hands it to Keith. "Your brother payed with a credit card already."

"Thanks." Keith says and heads for the door.

Lance watches him exit and walk back to his bike. He puts the bag in his backpack and slides on his helmet. Keith seems to notice Lance watching through the window and gives a two fingered wave/salute. Then he starts his motorcycle and drives off.

**//Thanks for reading this, I hope you liked the first chapter! I won't get into the whole vampire stuff for a bit but hang around, it's coming. If you have any comments, concerns or questions feel free to comment or shoot me a message.//**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance frets over what to wear to Allura's party while Keith battles with family and personal problems.

Lance adverts his eyes from Allura and Lotor the rest of the time at the dinner. He focuses on finishing his milkshake and pretends to text someone on his phone.

"Are you ready Lance?"

"Hm?" Lance looks up from his phone at his two friends.

"Oh, yeah." Pidge snickers. "Who are you texting ?"

Lance shoves his phone in his pocket. "My mom."

They raise an eyebrow at him. "Whatever you say." All of them slide out of the booth and grab their backpacks.They leave a tip on the table and head for the door. Lance steals a glance toward Lotor and Allura's table but doesn't see them. Suddenly there is a light tap on his left shoulder. Lance jumps as he turns and sees Allura and Lotor standing behind him.

"I'm sorry, was I in your way?" He steps to the side for them.

Allura giggles and smiles. "No, you weren't." Lotor rolls his eyes but doesn't say anything. "I was thinking that maybe you could come to my party tomorrow night."

"You're serious?"

"Why would I joke about that?" She asks, tilting her head a bit.

Lance tries not to look at Lotor as she asks but can't help it. "Uh, no reason." He nervously shoves his hands into his pockets. "So you really want me to come?"

"Yeah, I think it would be fun." She smiles. "You can bring your friends if you want."

Lance nods and tries to hide the fact that he was kind of blushing. "So when's the party?"

"Tomorrow night at my house."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you there." Lance replies with a smile.

"Alright." She smiles back and waves. "I'll see you tomorrow Lance." Lance leaves the dinner with butterflies in his stomach and a blush creeping up his face.

~~~~~~

Keith enters his house quietly and sets the bag on the table. Shiro was nowhere to be seen and neither was his boyfriend Adam. He shrugs off his jacket and leaves it hanging on the back of one of the chairs. Then he heads back to his room where he could finally relax. He takes a seat at his computer and spins around in the plush black chair. With a sigh he leans back.

 _God._ He says to himself. _I hope no one thought I was hitting on Lance. Keith runs his hands through his hair, frustrated with himself. He's so freaking naive he probably wouldn't even notice._

"Hey," Keith's door opens slightly and Shiro pokes his head in. "Thanks for stopping by the diner for me." Keith nods but doesn't reply. "Adam and I are going to watch a movie if you want to join us."

"Is this one of those times where you invite me just so I don't feel left out and I end up sitting there awkwardly while you two make-out all night?" Keith sits up and raises his eyebrows at Shiro. "Am I wrong?"

Shiro sighs. "Keith," He comes the rest of the way into the room and takes a seat on the edge of Keith's bed. "I just want you to feel included. You don't do anything but sit in here and mope around. Get out and do something with your life."

"Would you rather I be out drinking and doing drugs?"

"No." Shiro replies. "I want you to get some friends, and not waste your life doing nothing."

Keith rolls his eyes. "Maybe you could pay someone to be my friend then." He says sarcastically.

His brother glares at him. "I was talking to Coran and he said that Allura was having a little get together this weekend. He said you could go if you wanted to."

"Why would I want to go? All of Lotors' friends are going to be there which means the place will be crawling with idiots." Keith says. "And high school parties are just an excuse for people to get wasted and rub up against each other."

"It won't kill you to drop by." Shiro says. "Plus, I already told him that you would show up."

Keith glares at Shiro but he just smiles back. "Shiro! Why didn't you ask first?"

He shrugs. "You owe me, and you need friends." Keith groans. "Thank me later."

Shiro stands and heads to the door. Keith hears Adam say something from the kitchen but he can't really tell what he was saying. Shiro exits the room but leaves the door open. Keith spins his chair back around and picks up a pencil. He scribbles the date of the party and a little side note to when it started. He was going to go, not only to make Shiro happy but he couldn't stand hurting his brother any more. Keith didn't deserve Shiro, he was pretty much a screw up compared to Shiro. Shiro was successful, had an amazing boyfriend and had straight A's in school. Keith was nothing like him. He was a B average student, had a smoking problem and couldn't stay in a successful relationship to save his life.

Keith sighs and pushes himself out of the chair. He walks down the hallway and into the kitchen. Adam was humming something and unloading the dishwasher. "Hey, Adam." Keith walks over to him.

"Yes?" Adam wipes the fog from his glasses and sets three plates on the counter.

"Shiro talked to me and I feel that he's disappointed in me. He tells me to get friends and all that junk but I don't think he told me everything."

Adam leans against the counter. "I'm sure Shiro is just wanting someone to be a good influence to you." Keith thinks about nodding back but the motion doesn't happen. "He told me that he wished you didn't smoke and I feel the same way. You could start with friends and work your way from there." This time he nods. "You're only hurting yourself Keith." Adam whispers. "Smoking doesn't solve anything, if anything it will cause more problems in the future. It doesn't help that you stay home all the time when you aren't at school."

"I know Shiro wants me to get better but I don't know how to. Quitting is hard and no one wants to be friends with some idiot who has family problems and smells like smoke."

Adam scratches his head. "Maybe I could be of some assistance with the smoking but you'll have to figure the friend thing out. I bet if you go to that party you could hit it off with someone."

 

He offers Keith a smile. "Thanks Adam." He doesn't return the smile. Adam hands Keith a plate. "We're attempting to be classy tonight and actually use plates."

Keith takes it and gets his food. Not long after Shiro walks into the kitchen. I hope he didn't hear what I said to Adam. "I'm starving." He takes a plate from Adam and takes a seat next to Keith. Adam sits next to Shiro and they eat quietly. Keith hardly touches his food and avoids eye contact with Shiro.

"So, how was school?" Adam asks, breaking the silence and trying to start a normal conversation. Keith stops and looks at him as if to ask, Really? "Fine." Adam nods. "Are you keeping up with your school work?"

"Yes." Keith replies. "But I'm not a little kid, so you don't have to ask these questions."

"Got it." Adam takes a bite of his cheeseburger. The room goes quiet again and Keith can tell that Adam is eager to say something else but hesitates.

"What?"

"I heard that Homecoming is coming up and I was going to ask if you were taking anyone." Shiro perks up at this. Their eyes boar into Keith as they wait for an answer.

"I-" Keith's face grows hot and he refuses to look at the two. _I hate you Adam._ "No. I'm not going and even if I were asked to go I wouldn't."

"But if you did go who would you want to go with?" Shiro asks.

"There isn't anyone." He replies.

"You're such a bad lair." Adam says. "Your face is the color of a stop sign." That makes Keith's face worse and he felt as if he might pass out.

"Who is it?" Shiro leans in.

"You two are so nosy." Keith mumbles.

"It's our job." Adam says with a smile.

"Well, whoever it is is probably a nice person and if not you need higher standards." Shiro jokes. "I don't mind you dating, but don't be one of those people who have a new significant other every two weeks. Find someone who will make you happy." Keith could tell that Shiro was looking at Adam as he spoke. Shiro was right, there was no point in a relationship if you didn't have mutual interests and weren't happy. Without that you might as well be hanging out with a complete stranger from off the street.

"Thanks for that awkward conversation." Keith stands and puts his plate of half eaten food in the fridge.

Shiro smiles. "Were starting the movie here in a few minutes if you aren't too busy to join us."

Keith nods. "I'll think about it." Then he heads back to his room.

~~~~~~

Lance stands in front of a floor length mirror, examining his shirt. "No." He turns and heads to his closet and pulls out a new one. Lance slips off the old one and pulls the new one over his head. He turns back to the mirror and looks himself up and down. He sighs. "What the hell do I wear to a party?"

"Who invited you to a party?" Veronica leans against the doorway to Lance's room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

She shakes her head no. "I'm assuming you want to impress someone at the party if you are fretting about clothing choices." She walks over to his closet and pulls out a few shirts. Unsatisfied she tosses them to the side and grabs a few more.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lance scoops the discarded shirts up off the ground.

"Helping." She replies. "So you don't look like a complete idiot there." Veronica holds a dark blue shirt out to him.

"Thanks?"

"You owe me though." She says and heads back to the door. "Oh, and don't wear those pants either."

Lance grumbles something under his breath as she disappears down the hallway. He sets his clothing choice to the side for the next day and gets ready for bed. He slips into bed and stares up at the ceiling. He really hated it when his sister told him what to do or was right, but he probably would make himself out to be a fool without her. Lance sighs and turns over on his right side. Hopefully Allura will notice him if he showed up to the party.


End file.
